Jack Mercer: The begining
by nickdra
Summary: A Jack joins the Mercers story. Warnings: Abuse, mild romance, no slash, a few OC's


Chapter 1

"You have to be kidding me!" said an annoyed Bobby Mercer.

"What do you mean Bobby?" said an irritated Evelyn Mercer.

"Why'd you have to get another brat?" Bobby demanded.

"His name is Jack thank you very much and I would like to remind you that it wasn't that long ago that you were a 'brat'," Evelyn said disappointed with her eldest son.

"But Ma," Bobby whined at 19 Bobby was still a bit of a baby.

"He's had it tough Bobby so don't you even dare ask me to turn him away cause the answer is a flat out no," she said staring down her son.

"Whatever," Bobby muttered stalking op the stairs.

"Oh yeah Bobby your gonna be rooming with Jack and George will have your room I didn't think you'd mind since you moved out and all," Evelyn said with a playful grin.

"Fuckin' George," Bobby muttered.

* * *

"Now look kid. This is your fourth foster home in a month so this one better work out or I'm dumping you in the nuthouse 'till you turn 18," said Jared Grae to a child who sat in the passenger seat of the car. The kid made no movement except to blink. He had wild dirty blond hair and large green eyes which were fixed on the road.

Small thin arms were rested on equally small legs. His clothes were much too big for him making him look even smaller.

At eight-years-old Jack Williams had experienced what no person let a lone a child should ever experience.

His face was pale, gaunt and bruised. Cuts littered his face. His right arm was in a cast while his left wrist had been bandaged. He walked with a limp and refused to look anyone in the eye.

"Are you listening to me Jack?" Jared asked. He'd been Jack's social worker since the kid had been two. He had witnessed firsthand the aftereffects of horrible mental and physical abuse. The kid was a ticking time bomb. Loud noises, shouting or even the most remote raised voice freaked the kid out enough to set him off.

Jared was hoping that this house would work out the kid needed a good place to stay and Jared was astounded that a child like Jack had only just been thought of to be placed with the Mercers.

"Look Jack, Evelyn's a good woman she'll look after you she has four kids with her at the moment and Detroit is teeming with her charges so you'll always be safe.

We're here jack you got your bag?" Jared asked.

He watched as Jack gripped his plastic bag even tighter.

Jack nodded and Jared got out of the car and opened Jack's door. He took the bag out of Jack's little hands and they walked together up to the house.

Jack quietly followed Jared up to the house.

It looked homey he thought almost safe and Jack wondered and hoped that this one would work out.

Jared knocked on the door and Jack could hear shouting in the house a male and a female. Jack cringed backwards and Jared grabbed his hand and held it tight.

The door opened to show a smiling woman with graying hair and smiling blue eyes.

Her sparkling blue eyes searched for Jack's guarded green ones.

"Hello my names Evelyn you must be Jack," she said offering her hand out to Jack.

When Jack didn't accept her hand she let it drop to her side.

"If you'd be so kind I'd like to talk to you privately?" Jared asked softly.

"Of course, Jack you may go inside and meet the others if you like," Evelyn said softly.

Jack moved hesitantly into the house looking around for escape routes. It was warm and homey. A nice safe house Jack would have thought if his life wasn't what it was.

There were pictures and mementos of the occupants of the house.

"You must be Jack," said a voice from behind Jack.

Jack flinched and turned to see four pairs of eager eyes gauging into him.

The oldest looked about nineteen he was short but brawny. His eyes were cold and cruel looking he had a strong air of menace around him that scared Jack.

The next was a black kid with large teeth he looked nice enough

Next was another black kid this one had no hair and looked intimidating.

Jack was intimidated by the three boys. They were larger and scarier than him and they looked as if they could do a lot of damage.

The last was a white girl. She had wet curly brown hair and soul searching eyes. She was very pretty but like the oldest boy she had a definite air of menace around her. Jack assumed that it was partly because of what she was wearing. She had on tight black jeans which looked worn and had a few holes in them. She had a tight black T-Shirt with a punk band name on it. Over that she wore a large leather jacket with studs on it. Jack assumed that it had once belonged to a man before she got a hold of it.

"So your Jack?" the oldest asked again.

Jack nodded timidly.

"I'm Bobby I'm nineteen. This is Jerry the next oldest he's seventeen, Angel's next he's fifteen then there's Georgia she's fifteen too. There are more of us but they've all moved on some of them come around an you'll meet them then," Bobby said.

"Hi," they all said.

Jack responded with a small hi of his own.

Evelyn returned minutes later looking sad as she gazed at Jack.

"So you met everyone ok?" she asked.

"Ma I gotta go," Angel said.

"Why you gonna see La Vida Loca?" Booby teased.

"Shut up Bobby," Angel muttered.

"Alright I'll see you at dinner," Evelyn said kissing her sons cheek.

"I gotta go do that book report with Camille," Jerry said giving Evelyn an apologetic look.

"That's alright dear have fun," Evelyn said as Jerry kissed her cheek.

"Well that leaves Bobby and George to show you the house," Evelyn said smoothly moving off to the kitchen.

"C'mon Jackie Boy," Bobby said leading the way with Georgia trailing behind.

"Right well Jerry and Angel share a room. I personally don't suggest goin' in there it smells like Angel's cheap cologne. And Jerry's half is cluttered with books.

Got to Jerry if you need help with school work and go to Angel for help withgirls got it kid," Bobby said.

And Jack nodded in reply.

"Ma's rooms next to the bathroom, which is right there," Bobby said indicating another door.

"This is George's room it used to be mine but now we're sharing because her old room has bunk beds," Bobby said moving along to the last door.

"Ok kid last stop. This is our room. You have top bunk. Just chuck in a drawer cause we're going down stairs," Bobby said leaving Georgia and Jack in the room alone.

"Your gonna be safe her Jack ok. No one will hurt you here ok," Georgia said sincerely.

"I promise you Jackie Boy no ones gonna hurt you while your with us," she said and Jack nodded in reply.

She smiled and left the room.

Jack was overwhelmed this place might actually work out he thought.

* * *

**Alright well that's the first chapter. Dunno if you all like it review please or else how can i really know if it's good or not? Constructive critisism is also much apprecited.**

**Nickdra  
**


End file.
